


Hyperballad

by energie_vie



Series: World looking in [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Heartfelt Conversations, Love, M/M, Mild Language, Nicky talks about his relationship with Joe, Nile talks about her relationship with Booker, POV Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/energie_vie/pseuds/energie_vie
Summary: After a fun night spent in the casino with Joe, Nile and Booker, all Nicky wants is to enjoy the comfortable mattress in their penthouse, preferably in more ways than one. However, he's unlucky enough to get trapped in the elevator, but lucky to have Nile as company and they end up talking about their respective relationships (in the mushiest way possible, Nicky would like me to add).
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman & Nicky | Nicolo di Genoa
Series: World looking in [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117901
Comments: 29
Kudos: 193





	Hyperballad

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm gonna start with the obvious, which is that yet again I was unable to come up with an inspired title on my own and had to shamelessly borrow it from one of Björk's songs (which, by the way, is an awesome love poem, go check it out).
> 
> Now, as far as Nile and Booker's relationship is concerned, this takes place in the same universe as the [Gooey](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983568) series.
> 
> However, this is Nicky's story, his thoughts, his opinions, so it kind of felt right to leave it on its own. On a side note, I had some trouble with the initial fine-tuning of Nicky's voice, so I really hope I did him justice.

The silence of the lobby is a balm to Nicky's soul. And ears. It's been a fun night but it's very late and his old man bones are longing to get closely acquainted with the expensive mattress on the expensive bed in their equally expensive penthouse. Splurging every once in a while is one of Joe's guilty pleasures. Splurging in Vegas is one of _his_.

Unsurprisingly, Nile is the first to arrive at the meeting place. Her punctuality is something Nicky truly appreciates, especially since both Joe and Booker are sure to be late. Knowing them, they haven't even checked their wristwatches for the past couple of hours.

He spots her from afar, sitting on the edge of the artesian fountain and judging by the constant fidgeting, she's well beyond tipsy. He's not faring any better, in all honesty but as much as he loathes his unstable feet, his brain is purring like a lazy cat and he feels all warm and snuggly. Must be the Mai Tais. All six of them. And the gin and tonic.

As he gets closer, Nicky realizes that Nile is not only tipsy, but slightly annoyed as well because she keeps twiddling with her cuffs, a look of discontent on her face. She's also muttering something under her breath but _stupid dress_ is the only thing he manages to catch.

__

'I happen to think it's a very lovely dress and you look gorgeous in it,' he says and it's clear she hadn't noticed him approaching because she jolts a little.

__

'I'm fucking hot, Nicky!' she whines.

__

'Yes, you are,' he grins cheekily.

__

'Fuck off, but thank you,' Nile grumbles. 'Why the hell did I pick a long-sleeved dress for a night in a casino, huh?'

__

The longer the sentences the more slurred her speech becomes and Nicky sniggers.

__

'I'm guessing it's because it has an extremely low cut bare back and you wanted to give Booker a heart attack,' he winks.

__

She'd almost managed it, too. Booker's reaction when he had seen her in it had been priceless. A bit like that cartoon wolf whose tongue hits the floor and eyes pop out of their sockets. Joe had cackled and Nicky had taken a picture and Booker, upon recovering, had whispered something in Nile's ear that had made her eyes widen and a sly smile appear on her face. Then she had whispered something back and Booker had flushed like a tomato, prompting Nicky to take another picture.

__

'One day I'm gonna succeed,' Nile laughs heartily. 'Did you win?'

__

'More than I lost.'

__

'Roulette?'

__

'And Blackjack. Several times.'

__

'Nice,' Nile says, bowing her head a little. 'Where's your better half?'

__

'Lost him about an hour ago, Texas Hold'em. Where's yours?'

__

'Hey, _I'm_ the better half, I made it here on time,' she chuckles. 'Poker or Craps, he said he was undecided.'

__

'You do know we're going to have to go look for them, right?'

__

'I know,' Nile sighs and gets up. 'Though I was hoping we wouldn't have to, my feet are killing me.'

__

'Then go upstairs, dearest, I'll go get them.'

__

'No, it's ok. I can handle a few more minutes.'

__

Turns out it takes a lot more to find Booker and Joe because of course they're not where they'd said they would be and none of them have taken their phones with them because _screw phones, we'll do this the old-fashioned way_. In hindsight, drinking in the penthouse before going down to the casino hadn't been the best idea because tipsy Joe makes the stupidest suggestions.

__

As it happens when you're looking for something and it's in the last place you check, both Joe and Booker are in the slot machines section, playing one of those moronic games where you have to get a line consisting of three identical fruit or something of the sort. Booker is operating the lever and Joe is giving directions and Nicky knows they're both shitfaced because one, their loud voices drown out the rest of the noise, which is actually quite impressive and two, they seem unable to stick to a single language.

__

Nicky facepalms and he's a bit too enthusiastic because his brain is now hissing instead of purring pleasantly. To his left, Nile is shaking her head, looking torn between laughing out loud and marching to smack them both over the head. At one point, Joe raises his voice even more and punches Booker on the arm and Nicky decides it's intervention time.

__

'Was that Greek?' Nile asks, face scrunched up in utter confusion.

__

'Yeah,' Nicky sighs.

__

'What did he say?'

__

'He suggested another usage for the lever because apparently, Booker is not pulling it right.'

__

Nile bursts out laughing and she doesn't seem to be able to stop, which makes Nicky sigh again. He's stuck with three kids, basically and for a split second he's tempted to turn on his heels and just go up to the penthouse by himself. They're all grown-ups, they can manage on their own. Oh, sweet temptation!

__

'Please tell me you haven't lost all our money,' he says as he plants himself behind Joe and Booker, startling the latter so hard that he almost falls off the chair.

__

'Nico!! I missed you _so_ much!' Joe gushes, throwing his arms around him and squeezing him tightly.

__

Yeap, absolutely shitfaced. One of his hands goes to Joe's nape to play with his curls, while the other rests casually on his waist.

__

'I missed you too,' he whispers. 'Ready to go?'

__

Joe pulls back and makes the most heartbreaking puppy face, eyes blinking slowly and lower lip jutted out.

__

'Five more minutes?'

__

Nicky turns to ask Nile what she thinks about it and promptly rolls his eyes. She's wedged herself between Booker's legs and they're making out like desperate, horny teenagers, completely oblivious to anything going on around them. So much for seeking an ally. Oh well, bribery it is, then.

__

'You know,' Nicky purrs while playing with Joe's bow tie, 'I was thinking earlier that the mattresses here seem very comfortable.'

__

Joe looks at him for a couple of seconds, then turns towards the other two idiots.

__

'Alright, that's enough, you two, you can continue upstairs,' he says, trying for a stern voice.

__

He fails gloriously but Nicky decides to let this one slide and in less than five minutes they're in the penthouse. He hasn't even managed to take his shoes off when Joe and Booker gasp almost at the same time.

__

'My wallet!' they both exclaim and Nicky senses a migraine coming.

__

They both scramble towards the door but in the state they're in, letting them loose in the casino is akin to letting monkeys roam free in a jewelry shop.

__

'You're not going anywhere!' Nicky exclaims. 'You can't be trusted. _I'll_ go.'

__

'I'll come with you,' Nile says in a tone that leaves no room for arguing.

__

He shrugs and she slips into a pair of flats, which means she has to hold her dress with one hand in order not to step on it and Nicky watches in amusement as Booker blue screens. Right, eighteenth century upbringing. He's staring longingly at Nile and biting his lower lip and Nicky knows that if they don't leave right now he's gonna have to witness _another_ make out session, so he ushers her out the door with a _be patient_ thrown casually at Booker.

__

The wallets are at the reception desk because a member of the staff had seen Mr. Jones and Mr. Mitchell leave without them from the slot machine area and Nicky smiles warmly at the receptionist. As he and Nile get in the elevator all he can think about is the comfortable mattress and the huge bed and riding Joe into oblivion until they both pass out from sheer exhaustion.

__

He should've known it wouldn't be that simple. Halfway through the thirty-fourth floor where their penthouse is the elevator comes to a sudden halt, jostling both of them violently. The ambiental music stops and the lights go out, only to be replaced by a dim reddish one that is both tiresome for the eyes as well as a bit ominous.

__

'Fucking son of a bitch!' Nile mutters irritatedly.

__

Nicky just hums and takes a deep breath, struggling to remain calm. Meanwhile, Nile is fumbling around in the semi-darkness and pressing the call button and having a quick exchange with someone but he can't really hear what they're saying because his ears have started buzzing and his pulse is quickening and it's as if he's fallen into a frozen lake, as if he's fully submerged and he can't really make out words and-

__

'NICKY!'

__

Nile's voice and her hands cupping his cheeks snap him out of his trance but just barely and if she doesn't start talking he'll slip right back into it.

__

'Can you hear me?'

__

'Yes,' he murmurs. 'Keep talking.'

__

'I didn't know you were claustrophobic. I mean, are you? I've seen you use elevators before and cram yourself into some pretty tight spaces when scoping stuff and you've always seemed at ease so I'm not really sure what to do now. Do you need me to breathe with you? Just nod or tap my hand or-'

__

'Talking helps,' Nicky interrupts her rambling and takes another deep breath. 'I'm not claustrophobic per se. At least, I don't think so. It's more about the combination between the small space and the almost darkness and the fact that it was completely unexpected.'

__

'Are you feeling better now?' Nile asks, letting go of his face and holding one of his hands instead.

__

'A bit. What did they say?'

__

'That it shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes.'

__

'Ok. Maybe we should sit down.'

__

'Good point,' Nile chuckles and lets herself slide to the floor, back leaning against one of the walls.

__

She's still holding his hand and rubbing her thumb on the back of it and Nicky wonders for a brief second what it would've been like if she hadn't offered to come with him. A shiver runs through him at the thought and she definitely feels it.

__

'So it helps if we talk,' she says gently.

__

'Yeah, it keeps my mind busy.'

__

'Ok. Can I ask you something?'

__

'Of course. Anything.'

__

Nile seems to hesitate so he squeezes her hand reassuringly.

__

'How did you know Joe was the one?' she finally asks and it takes him completely by surprise.

__

'I'm not sure I understand the question,' Nicky says slowly.

__

'Ok, let me elaborate. How did you know he was the one you could spend century after century with?'

__

Nicky purses his lips and ponders the question for a few moments.

__

'Well, I didn't,' he replies. 'I mean, back then I could barely conceptualise the notion of immortality, let alone fully process that that's what we'd become, immortal beings. The thought felt.. blasphemous. And either way, knowing that we _can_ actually die still makes me reluctant to apply this label. I'm digressing, aren't I?'

__

'Just a little, but it's an interesting train of thought. How _would_ you label it, then?'

__

'An obscenely long lifespan?'

__

'I like the sound of that,' Nile giggles.

__

'Getting back to your question. I had loved Yusuf with all my being long before I could even comprehend what that means. When he held out his hand on that battlefield I knew deep down I'd follow him to the end of the world and back again, all he had to do was lead the way. But did I envision us walking this earth side by side for countless years to come? No, not really.'

__

Nicky can't see her very well, what with this annoying red light but he thinks she looks pensive, so he digs a bit deeper into his memories.

__

'There was, however, one moment that felt like a true revelation. I think that's the exact word that came to mind even then and again, it felt blasphemous,' he chuckles and then carries on. 'You know by now that Joe and mornings aren't the best of friends.'

__

'Yeah, I know. Seb isn't an early bird either,' she adds as an afterthought, voice becoming impossibly tender, as it always does when she talks about Booker.

__

'It gets so much worse whenever they're in the same bed. It's as if they feed off of each other and not even an earthquake could wake them up.'

__

'I don't get it, how would that even happen?' Nile laughs.

__

'Well, sometimes the four of us would all share a single space. Andy used to have a very weird sleeping pattern before Quynh returned and I normally wake up early, as you know, so these two would end up tangled around each other, sleeping like the dead. Pun intended.'

__

'I bet they look sickeningly cute.'

__

'Oh, they're absolutely adorable.'

__

'I wish I could see it. Don't you have any pictures?'

__

'No, but don't worry, there will be plenty more opportunities,' Nicky grins. 'Anyway, I've always been the early riser and I've woken up before Joe from the very beginning, even when he used to say his morning prayer. Actually, most of the time I was the one to nudge him awake,' he chuckles. 'And then one day I woke up to an empty bed. We were in Isfahan at the time, we spent a couple of years there at the beginning of the twelfth century.'

__

'You know, I don't think it will ever cease to be mind-boggling to hear you casually mention things that happened almost a thousand years ago.'

__

'If it's so disturbing I can switch to _once upon a time_.'

__

'Very funny,' she mutters sarcastically, lightly shoving his shoulder with her own. 'Go on.'

__

'We'd been travelling companions for four years. Lovers, for three and a half,' he chuckles quietly once again. 'I didn't doubt his love for me just like I didn't doubt the sequence of the seasons or the colour of the sky. Just like I didn't doubt _my_ love for _him_. But that morning, as I opened my eyes to an empty room, I felt as if my lungs had collapsed.'

__

Nicky pauses and takes a deep breath. For a split second he sees himself in that room, disoriented and a little scared. Nile intertwines her fingers with his and suddenly, he's back in the elevator.

__

'He had gone to the market to buy figs because I'd randomly told him in the middle of the night that I crave some,' he shakes his head and Nile lets out a soft _aaw_ that makes him snort.

__

'When he entered the room about ten minutes later, I swear that every nerve ending in my body shifted towards him just like pins drawn to a magnet. To this day I'm not sure what hit me the hardest. The fact that he remembered a random thing I had said while swimming in post-orgasmic bliss. Or the fact that he actually made an effort to wake up before me so that he could surprise me with a handful of figs. Or the fact that when I opened my eyes I found myself alone and I felt abandoned and.. untethered. Or his eyes when he realised I was awake, sparkling with excitement and shining with so much love that I literally lost all sense of time and space. Or maybe all of them combined. I just know that I realised in that moment that I could never breathe without him ever again. Does that answer your question?'

__

'I think so,' Nile replies quietly.

__

She's staring ahead and chewing thoughtfully on her bottom lip and Nicky is convinced her question hadn't been meant to merely keep him talking.

__

'Can I ask _you_ something?'

__

'Yeah, of course. Anything,' she quotes him back and Nicky thinks he can hear the grin in her voice.

__

'Who is it you're doubting, him or yourself?'

__

'Neither, actually,' Nile says and the prompt reply only serves to make him more confused. 'I don't doubt our love, just like I don't doubt- How was it you put it, the sequence of the seasons and the colour of the sky?' she giggles.

__

'Joe would've phrased it more beautifully.'

__

Nile shrugs and falls quiet. Nicky would love nothing more than to prod and find out what's on her mind, but patience is a skill he's always had and he's been honing it for hundreds of years, so he waits. He's rewarded in less than a minute.

__

'No, the reason I asked is because I'm already there. I can see myself next to him until the end of time and I'm not exaggerating for the sake of making a point. Strangely enough or perhaps not, I'm not even scared of the enormity of it all, rather... I don't know, shocked by my own certainty, if that makes any sense. But I don't think I've had any revelatory moments like you. I've just.. known all along. And I guess I need you to tell me whether it sounds crazy or not.'

__

'It doesn't. Not in the slightest.'

__

'When you know, you know, huh?' Nile exhales on a sigh. 'The thing is, Seb still has moments when dark thoughts get the better of him. Less and less often as years go by, but still. And I wouldn't say he's doubting me, more like-'

__

'Doubting himself because he thinks he's not good enough for you,' Nicky cuts her off and finishes her sentence.

__

Nile turns towards him and even though it's too dark in the elevator and she probably can't see it, he winks mischievously. On second thought, maybe she can, because she cocks her head to the left in a gesture that screams Booker.

__

'Did he say anything to you about this?' she asks dubiously.

__

'No, but he didn't have to. I know him, better than he thinks.'

__

Another minute of silence, followed by another sigh.

__

'I just wish I had some way of letting him know that I will always choose him, no matter what. You know, apart from repeating it like a broken record,' she laughs.

__

'You want to know what _I_ think? I think, no, I'm positive he's never felt this way before and it scares the hell out of him. Do you know how he looks at you when you're paying attention to something else? Like someone who's colourblind and is trying those fancy glasses for the first time, the ones that help you see colours more clearly. He's fascinated and intrigued and ecstatic and a bit in awe, all at the same time.'

__

'I wish he could see how _I_ look at _him_ when he's focused on something else,' she murmurs.

__

It's that voice again, breathy and soft and sweet. If he were downright mean, he'd even call it mushy but this side of Nile makes him fuzzy on the inside. It doesn't stop him from teasing her, though.

__

'I can take some pictures and show him,' he says seriously.

__

'Your sense of humour is astounding,' she retorts sarcastically. 'Anyway, I feel like I haven't been very coherent, although I can't fully blame the alcohol. So, thank you for listening to me voice random thoughts,' she finishes with a squeeze of his hand.

__

'Anytime, dearest,' he squeezes back. 'And thank you for coming with me,' he adds. 'After this whole experience I might actually buy some red light bulbs, I'm sure Joe would agree they enhance-'

__

'Please don't finish that thought!' Nile quickly interrupts him and Nicky laughs heartily.

__

'You're so easy to tease!'

__

'I'm not even gonna dignify that with a reply,' she quips.

__

This time Nicky can clearly see her roll her eyes because the lights are back on and fuck, some warning would have been nice. His eyes hurt and he winces when the music restarts too but at least they're not stuck anymore. Nile gets up and presses the button for the thirty-fourth floor and Nicky fantasises about the mattress for the rest of the ride.

__

When they arrive, the penthouse is eerily quiet, Joe and Booker are nowhere to be seen and somehow, Nicky knows sex is off the table for the night.

__

'Remember when I told you there would be plenty more opportunities?' he turns towards Nile, purposefully keeping his voice down.

__

He watches her frown in confusion for a good couple of seconds and then she giggles, eyes widening in excitement.

__

'No way!'

__

'I'm ninety-nine percent sure. Be quiet,' he says, 'and grab whichever phone you find first.'

__

His hunch proves to have been correct. Both Joe and Booker are passed out in his and Joe's bedroom and the sight makes Nile so happy that she takes picture after picture from all possible angles.

__

They're both stripped down to their boxers and undershirts, although for some reason they've kept their socks on. Booker is sleeping on his left side and Joe is clinging to him like a baby koala, one arm wrapped tightly around his waist. Booker is actually holding Joe's hand and he's snoring softly and Nicky thinks the entire picture is beyond adorable.

__

'Now what?' Nile whispers. 'Do we wake them up? Do we go sleep in the other room? Do we get in bed with them?' she chuckles.

__

'Well, it _is_ an emperor size bed,' he shrugs, loosening his tie.

__

'True. Be right back,' she says and leaves the room.

__

When she returns, dressed in pyjamas this time and hair wrapped in a silk scarf, he's also down to his boxers and undershirt. Nile slides into bed on Booker's side and he lies down behind Joe and together they pull the sheet to cover all four of them and turn off the nightstand lamps.

__

He had been right. The mattress is very comfortable.

__

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://energievie.tumblr.com/) if you wanna say hi 😬💜


End file.
